Silvercloud
Silvercloud is the current deputy of WolfClan. Personality Silvercloud is a determined, loyal, and skilled cat. She loves to do all she can for her Clan. She loves her family more than anything, and while Cloudpaw was upset with her parents she was very mad at her. In the recent moons, however, she has grown to love her sister as well. She thinks very highly of her father and mother and Clan. History Silverkit was born to Ravenstar and Stormmist, along with her brother and sister, Stealthkit and Cloudkit. She was quick to learn respect for her father, mother, and love for her brother. She took longer to warm up to her sister. She enjoyed learning to pounce, something Ravenstar was quick to teach them. When Mistyfur and Juniperkit were exiled and Cloudkit began hating her parents she once again started to question her relationship with her sister. Her favorite memories are her family together; something she can clearly remember. She annoyed Thrushkit as a kit; though the two started to bond and Silverkit considered her a friend. When Stealthkit was stolen from the nursery by the Empire, she mourned just as much as her mother and father. It was even harder because Cloudkit loathed her the same as her parents. She felt lonely, though less when her mother and father's mourning passed. She, after a couple moons, once again became a happy, bubbly kit who liked to learn everything about everything. When she became an apprentice the day of the Gathering, she was given Swiftfoot as a mentor. She later went to her first gathering where she watched her brother kill her sister. She didn't know that Stealth was her brother as she fought him. She later helped Thrushpaw fight against Blade and watched her friend die. She was wracked with grief. When she got back to camp, she watched Ravenstar argue and yell at his Clanmates. Her respect hadn't shifted. She understood her father's way of grieving, having picked up part of it herself, though she learnt quickly how to contain it. She defended her father, telling her Clanmates to leave him alone. She later, after her father had returned, went out to hunt for her Clan. There, she found Stormmist. She had lost some respect for her mother, feeling abandoned by her since she hasn't even comforted her. Instead, Silverpaw had to rely on her father and Dawnblaze to help comfort her. Silverpaw built a wall between her mother's and hers relationship realizing it could never be like it was before her brother was taken and Cloudpaw was killed. Silverpaw grew to learn loads from the warriors and her mentor. Her father liked to take her out hunting from time to time or just share prey with her. When he mother had a second litter of kits, Mistykit and Longkit. Silverpaw was greatly jealous about how her mother spoiled and spent the majority of her time tending to Longkit. She grew a close bond with Mistykit, though. She also continued to grow closer to Duskpaw. a tom that came to the Clans as a kit. Silverpaw was grateful for Duskpaw as he gave her the place she needed to conceal her problems with. Her father was good at listening to her but often defended Stormmist for once she had someone on her side. Duskpaw asked her if she wanted to be mates but because they where still apprentices she denied, until when she was eleven moons and he was a new warrior. Silverpaw only wished her father could see how much Duskstorm meant to her. When Duskstorm's father and a pair of his brother's came to get Sunblaze and Duskstorm. Silverpaw despite having a serious injury to her leg went after them. At this time Ravenstar had been gone for quite sometimes as he was caught up in a battle with the Empire while at EarthClan's camp delivering news of the poisoned river. Silverpaw despite many cats attempts to get her to leave stayed until she was sure Duskstorm was safe even after her father lost a life and her mother was seriously injured. Silverpaw almost lost her life when one of Duskstorm's brother's pinned her. But before they could delivered the killing blow Duskstorm knocked the tom off her. The rogues shortly after where driven from the territory and everyone got to camp where Silverpaw's parents where treated by Wolffang. Silverpaw spent the night in the clearing with Duskstorm curled up against his chest. No long after she became a warrior by the name of Silvercloud. Not a week after she also found out she was expecting kits much to her parents disapproval. Both had the same opinion that she was lucky she didn't find out when she was an apprentice not to mention they were used to cats having kits long after becoming a warrior. She spent the duration of her pregnancy trying to get her parents to warm up to the idea of her having kits young. She didn't want to have kits when their grandparents disapproved of them. Her father began to warm up to the idea while Stormmist didn't. When Silvercloud kitted she gave birth to six kits unfortunately two of the males were stillborns. That caused the two parents to grieve for their sons that would never open their eyes. Silvercloud and Duskstorm left the kits under the care of Foxflame, Silvercloud's friend and Mistykit, to bury their two sons. Silvercloud took her mate to where her sister was buried and the pair buried their two sons. Silvercloud had only a few hours of rest before the Empire struck the camp yet again. Silvercloud was lucky as known of her kits were taken. However, Longkit was, this scent Stormmist into another fit of depression. While Stormmist stayed in the medicine cat den Silvercloud watched her kits begin to explore camp and play with their grandfather. Silvercloud grew to become annoyed by her father as she found he would often forget that she got to tell her kits what to do not him. Silvercloud watched her kits grow and once they became apprentices began to distance herself accordingly from her kits. She began to focus on being a warrior while keeping a watchful eye over her puppies who Stormmist and Ravenstar adored. Silvercloud also grew to watch her younger sister grow up and soon her parents three youngest kits. Ashkit, Fernkit and Goosekit. Silvercloud grew to be rather respected in the Clan, in part because of her linage. Life grew to be peaceful. She became an aunt to Mistycloud and Redheart's kits. Not long after the Empire ruined the happiness again by attacking WolfClan. The attacked ended both of Silvercloud's parents. Silvercloud was over clouded by grief. Once Flamestar got back from gaining his nine lives he named her his deputy. Her new duty and getting closer to her brother Longshade who had returned from the Empire. It took lots of her mind. She became a grandmother first to Willowbreeze and Patchclaw's kits then to Brackenwhisker (formally EarthClan) and Ferncloud's kits. Family Tree Silvercloud's family tree. Theme Song Quotes "Just because dad's the leader doesn't mean we get special treatment!" - Silverkit to Stealthkit about warrior names and mentors "I want to grow up to be a good warrior like you and daddy. I won't ever leave." Silverkit promising Stormmist that she would never leave her or the Clan Trivia Silvercloud has a very similar personality as Roseheart, Ravenstar's mother. Silvercloud has her father's way of grieving, though she is trying to control it more than he has. Category:WolfClan Cats Category:Deputies